The World You Love
by FrIeNdS WiTh BeNeFiTs
Summary: As a band of students hold the school hostage with guns, Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan struggle to stay together and to stay alive. As lives hang in the balance love, friendship, and trust are pushed to the limit. BLN. JP.


**All Rights Reserved. The WB and Mark Schwann own all characters. **

"Everybody down!" Coach Whitey Durham yelled, his faded blue baseball hat flying to the ground. In all the years he'd spent in Tree Hill, nothing could have prepared him for this. _Nothing. _The distant smell of pot filled his nostrils, as he looked down at the cracked tiles below him. "Damn pot heads." He mumbled to the floor.

"I want everyone to do exactly as I say." A strong looking guy with a ski mask, yelled at everyone in the cafeteria. He twirled a small revolver around his finger, his brown eyes sliding over everyone. "This isn't a joke."

"Oh my God...Peyton turn around. _Now_." Brooke breathed, her green eyes filling with tears. Peyton was still bent over the soda machine trying to get a diet Coke. Brooke quickly backed away from the cafeteria doors, and slumped against the walls. There were so many people in there, _trapped. _

"_What_? I have to go through the Cafeteria to get to En-." Brooke covered Peyton's mouth with her hand, and quickly slid onto the floor pulling Peyton down with her. "Listen to me, Sawyer. Turn around and crawl up the stairs. I'm serious." Brooke looked at her and Peyton nodded, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay, okay."

Brooke followed Peyton up the stairs, her bare knees scraping against the cement stairs. "Stay down." Brooke whispered, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Brooke what's going on? _What_ ..did you see Tim making out with Mouth?" Peyton smiled, pulling on her blue raven's cheerleading uniform. "Brooke, c'mon your scaring me."

"There's guys with guns in there, Peyton. Half of the school is _in_ there. We have to get out of here." Brooke whispered quickly, sliding off her red and white striped backpack. "Grab your cell phone, and put it on vibrate." Brooke instructed, sliding the cell phone into her shirt.

"Oh, my God." Peyton whispered, slumping against the cold cement wall. "Your serious."

"Everything is going to be okay." Brooke tried to smile, but inside she knew she couldn't guarantee anything. Their fate was in the hands of the people with the guns, and that felt _real _assuring.

"If we can get to the guys locker room, we can lock the doors and stay in there. It has no windows." Peyton suggested, her eyes locking with Brooke's. "We're going to have to run."

"...I love you P. Sawyer." Brooke smiled, wrapping her arms around Peyton.

"You too, B. Davis." Peyton whispered, helping Brooke up. "Now, let's rock and roll." Peyton smiled.

Brooke followed Peyton as they ran past the chemistry lab and the AV room, past everything that Brooke had learned to love.

"We're _fine_." Brooke whispered, as they ran up another flight of stairs not knowing what would meet them at the top. The halls were empty and silent, something rare for Tree Hill high. Books scattered the floors, along with backpacks and half open lockers. The students must have had some kind of notice, Brooke noted.

"Okay." Peyton grabbed a bat that sat on top of one of the lockers, near the locker room. Brooke nodded, following quietly behind Peyton as they inched toward the locker room.

"Luke?" Brooke called quietly, tears forming behind her eyes. He had to be okay, he just _had _to. This is where he would have been, the Ravens were all preparing for the big game of the season.

"Come on." Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand, trying not to ignore the deadly silence that filled the hallways.

"Oh..." Peyton gasped, as she stumbled through the locker room doors, Brooke following behind.

"Looks like we got company, boys." A heavy-set guy in a stained gray t-shirt and ski mask, grinned at them, as he held a gun pointed at Lucas and Nathan.

-----0oooo0-----

Hope you all like it. SOrry it was short, please, please, review! Thanks.

P. D.


End file.
